Rashid Saluja
Rashid Saluja (ラシッド・サルージャ, Rashiddo.Sarūja) was the 22nd King of Balbadd. He died during the Fog Troupe's initial attack on Balbadd's palace. Appearance In his youth, Rashid was a tall, handsome man with "v"-shaped bangs and long blond hair. His eyes are pink. He wore the red and yellow robes of Balbadd royalty, and had draped around his neck various emerald-like jewels. Though he didn't bear a striking resemblance to his son, Alibaba Saluja, Rashid did share Alibaba's horn-like ahoge, though it flattened as he grew older. Personality Rashid was a wise man, and very cunning as well. He single-handedly brought Balbadd to prosperity, and was beloved by his people. Leaders of other countries respected him as well, shown by how Barbarossa was willing to accept Sinbad's presence in Parthevia at Rashid's request. Though he was originally very critical of Sinbad's idealistic thinking, he eventually warmed up when he realized just how far Sinbad would go to achieve his dream. He gave Sinbad 100 gold coins to kickstart his company, thus showing a kinder side to his personality.AoS, Chapter 32, page 13 It seemed that his guards respected him greatly. Even though they were skeptical of him appearing by Ja'far's side in a scheme to free Sinbad from Madaura, they backed off, and didn't question his choice. History The King met Anise when she worked as a maid in the Balbadd Palace, where they became lovers. Presumably, Anise quit her job when she had Alibaba and worked as a harlot in the slums for the remainder of her life.Night 38, Page 11 Rashid met Sinbad on Sinbad's first day in Reim. He offered to help him in starting his trading company, but only if he could gather 100 coins before Rashid's return to Reim.AoS, Chapter 32, page 2 When Sinbad succeeded, he concurred, and taught him everything he knew about trading, thus becoming Sinbad's mentor and friend. After Sinbad experienced a battle where he hurt his country and its residents, he gave him a sword from the King's family as an encouragement to pull himself together after he lost his way.Night 79, Pages 12-13 Years later, after Anise had died, he went to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his father. Ev en though Alibaba was dubious about it, since his mother was a harlot, Rashid insisted, explaining who she was. He then took Alibaba to the palace.Night 38, Pages 10-11 Some time later, he accompanied Alibaba to the practice lesson of the economy outside of class, where Alibaba first managed to be successful with trade negotiation alone. Using the profit he earned, Alibaba bought a knife, which would later become his first vessel. Rashid told Alibaba that his country is the trading centre and he should depend on himself to comprehend the secrets of trading. He left him with words to continue learning at this pace.Night 79, Page 10 As Rashid became weaker and weaker with illness, he summoned Alibaba to his death bed and told him that he wanted him to become king.Night 39, Pages 11-14 He died when Cassim and his men had invaded the palace.Night 40, Page 1 Plot Reim Empire Arc Rashid is first shown as a shadowed figure hovering around Sinbad's booth.AoS, Chapter 30, page 12 He notes that they are an interesting group, with a charismatic boy capable of attracting customers and an Imuchakk. However, he also observes that Sinbad is an amateur, and knows that he won't last long in Reim. Then, after witnessing the selling of all the merchandise, he confirms his previous statement.AoS, Chapter 30, page 16 He meets Sinbad officially when Sinbad pays three copper coins for the apple Rashid was examining, though the merchant seems to think otherwise.AoS, Chapter 31, page 2 To compensate, Rashid buys Sinbad dinner. As they eat, Rashid explains that he is "Harun", a merchant of Balbadd, and that he came to Reim to expand his trading knowledge. Though initially friendly, he quickly dissects Sinbad's situation, and tells Sinbad to consider this first trading experience a failure.AoS, Chapter 31, page 4 After this, he asks Sinbad how he received permission to trade with Imuchakk. Instead of giving Rashid a straight answer, Sinbad bargains, saying that he will tell him everything he knows, including information about Imuchakk, if Rashid becomes a "friend" and shares his knowledge and expertise with him.AoS, Chapter 31, page 6 At first, Rashid seems dismissive, as Sinbad is still a child, but eventually, he agrees. Upon learning that Sinbad is the legendary Dungeon Capturer from the stories, Rashid expresses his disbelief at the fact. It is only when Sinbad freezes Rashid's cup full of liquid that he believes him. They continue conversing about dungeons, at which point Rashid admits that that is the adventure he yearns for. He then asks Sinbad what he wants to do with the power he has in his hands. Sinbad tells him of his dream to build a country and become king, to which Rashid scoffs and says that the pressure of being king is something no ordinary man can withstand. It is then that Barkak comes in with a fellow guard and reveals that Rashid is the 21st king of Balbadd.AoS, Chapter 31, page 10-14 Rashid then proceeds to tell Sinbad that their conversation was intriguing, but his dream is still immature. He asks Sinbad to show him that he can earn the amount of money needed to establish and maintain a country. After this, he leaves for Remano, the capital of ReimAoS, Chapter 32, page 2, for diplomatic negotiations, leaving Sinbad to his own devices. A few weeks later, Rashid returns to find Sinbad telling his stories on the street, thus generating massive amounts of profit in a relatively short amount of time. Amazed, Rashid praises Sinbad and gifts him with 100 gold coins, after stating that it is what a "friend" would do.AoS, Chapter 32, page 14 As Sinbad sets up his trading company, Rashid raises the idea of doing theater performances to gain more profit.AoS, Chapter 33, page 1 When Sinbad asks why, Rashid says that he still has much to learn, and explains to him that he still lacks a forefront for his company, as well as a storage space for goods. He tells Sinbad to use his own abilities to prepare for when his partners to return.AoS, Chapter 33, page 4 He then goes on to elaborate on what he means by "theater performance". He advises Sinbad not to become a gladiator, but instead a performer, to draw in nobles and children for gossip and, in the future, use his popularity to earn money.AoS, Chapter 33, page 4-6 After this, he returns to his carriage with his guards.AoS, Chapter 33, page 7 However, instead of taking it, he decides to walk to his destination instead. When his guards raises the point that he looked like he was enjoying himself, he denies the claim.AoS, Chapter 33, page 7 In Napolia, at the amphitheater, Rashid is there to witness Sinbad's first formal performance.AoS, Chapter 34 After this, Sinbad follows Rashid's advice and starts working on his autobiographical novel, which was afterwards published and sold to the world.AoS, Chapter 34 A few months later, Ja'far, Hinahoho, and the others return from their trip to Imuchakk to see a new building erected on the port where none had been previously. Sinbad, followed by Rashid and his guards, comes forward to greet them. As they marvel at the riches around Sinbad's neck, Rashid praises Sinbad, who returns to thanks, saying that it was all due to Rashid that he got connected to the chamber. Rashid goes on to say that he would like to trade with him in the future and that, in the meantime, Sinbad should grow his company. After this, he and his guards bid Sinbad farewell and leave for Balbadd.AoS, Chapter 34 Slave Arc When Sinbad is enslaved by Umm Madaura, Ja'far travels to Napolia, Reim, where Rashid is attending an assembly for major leaders of the world. As they sit down and talk, Rashid says that he understands the situation and states his belief that Sinbad had run off and done something rash again. When Ja'far asks him for advice, Barkak cuts in and says that Rashid can't help, which Rashid agrees with. However, as Ja'far despairs, Rashid says that he at least has the freedom to sit down and have a cup of tea with a friend, and leaves the time and place to Ja'far.AoS, Chapter 69 Once Ja'far leaves, Barkak chides Rashid and says that there should be a limit to his fun.AoS, Chapter 69, page 12 Rashid disagrees, saying that it's just a part of his foreign travels. Then, he asks Barkak about the child that they are looking for, and inquires if they have found him yet. Barkak replies no. Rashid is visibly upset by this. AoS, Chapter 69, page 13 At Sindria Trading Company's renewal celebration, Rashid shows up, as per the request of Ja'far. As Ja'far announces the company's intention to develop a new system with Balbadd as its basisAoS, Chapter 74, page 7, Rashid raises his glass and smiles to the cheers of the people. Ja'far nods his thanks to Rashid, which Rashid returns.AoS, Chapter 74, page 13 After the speech, Rashid descends the stairs to the concerned exclamations of his guards, who repeat that as long as Rashid is in Reim, he can't do anything to help the company. Rashid merely replies that he didn't do anything except have a cup of tea with a friend.AoS, Chapter 74, page 14 Once Sinbad is freed, he and his partners move the main branch of the company to Balbadd. He then seeks an audience with Rashid, and thanks him for his hand in freeing him. He informs Rashid of the state of his company.AoS, Chapter 85 After the formalities, Rashid tells Sinbad to drop the titles and welcomes him back formally, though he also chides him for his recklessness.AoS, Chapter 85, page 5 As Sinbad and Ja'far banter back and forth, Rashid silently notes the marks around Sinbad's neck, where the slave collar had been clamped. After Sinbad reaffirms his dream to build a country, Rashid raises the important question of land. Though he denies Sinbad's request of taking a corner of Balbadd, he also gives him some critical pieces of advice. He tells Sinbad that a country's land is both its assets and its resources, and that, historically, the only way to expand your territory was through war, though it would be a different case if the land was untouched.AoS, Chapter 85, page 9 He raises the option of destroying a previous existing country with one of Sinbad's Metal Vessels, though he also points out the hypocrisy of founding a conflict-ending country through conflict.AoS, Chapter 85, page 10 He then restates his question from before, and asks Sinbad how he plans on building his country. Rashid then goes on to inform Sinbad of the Dark Continent, an untouched piece of land south of the Reim Empire. He once again warns Sinbad of the difficulty of creating a new society.AoS, Chapter 85, page 13 As Sinbad contemplates this, he notices Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja hiding behind a curtain. When he draws the drapes aside, Rashid introduces them as his sons, and thus, princes.AoS, Chapter 84, page 15 He expresses his exasperation at their behavior, and wonders out loud how they came to be such brats.AoS, Chapter 86, page 3 He also acts concerned of the future of Balbadd, especially left in their hands. Following this statement, he goes on to say that a perfect country does not exist, and that Sinbad's homeland, Parthevia Empire, is a good example of this.AoS, Chapter 86, page 4 When Sinbad questions this statement, Rashid explains that Parthevia has signed a ceasefire treaty with Reim, and has been reforming itself in the hands of Barbarossa, general of the Royal Guard.AoS, Chapter 86, page 5 He asks again why Sinbad wants to build a country, and then advises Sinbad to rethink his ideals. After this, he and Sinbad part ways, with Sinbad heading for the Dark Continent to scout the land and discover new adventures.AoS, Chapter 86 After Heliohapt Arc Half a month after Sinbad and the others returned from their trip to the Dark Continent, the company goes to Balbadd's Royal Palace to speak with Rashid.AoS, Chapter 119, page 11 After learning of their travels, Rashid expresses his sorrow that they weren't able to find anything more useful there, and comments that, from Zepar to the Torran Village, Sinbad has had enough adventures to fill another volume of his stories. Then, Rashid apologizes and says that he's ever only heard legends about Magi, so he can't tell Sinbad anything about the child that they met, Judar.AoS, Chapter 119, page 11 They continue to discuss Parthevia. Rashid tells Sinbad that ever since the cease-fire treaty, domestic affairs in Parthevia have stabilized, and that he hasn't heard of anything inhumane going on. Then, he suggests that Sinbad see for himself, and invites Sinbad to go with him on a diplomatic trip to Parthevia as part of his escortAoS, Chapter 119, page 13. He explains that he'll be leaving in a few days, and that Sinbad won't be able to talk to the Emperor while he's there.AoS, Chapter 120, page 2 Sinbad agrees to the plan, and Rashid takes him, as well as an entourage of guards, to Parthevia. When they arrive, Rashid asks Sinbad how it feels to return to his homeland. He warns Sinbad not to reveal his identity while they are here.AoS, Chapter 120, page 12 It is then that Barbarossa arrives and greets Rashid, welcoming him to Parthevia. When Sinbad expresses confusion over Barbarossa's title as the leader of the Independent Nationalist Party, Rashid explains that he'd retired from his military service,AoS, Chapter 121, page 4 and flatters Barbarossa by saying that his party won by a landslide in the last election. When the party leaders offer to show them around, Rashid accepts, and urges Sinbad to take the chance to look around and see what has changedAoS, Chapter 121, page 10-11. After witnessing a display of adoration for Barbarossa from Parthevian citizens, Rashid informs Sinbad of Barbarossa's success, evidenced by the many people who have the same color armbands as his Independent Nationalist PartyAoS, chapter 122. Rashid is present when Sinbad meets Ceylan Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia. Balbadd Arc Rashid's Rukh is brought back by Aladdin using Wisdom of Solomon. Together with Anise, he goes to see Alibaba. He then heads towards his older sons, Ahbmad and Sahbmad, where he wordlessly expresses his disappointment in how Balbadd was ruled. The two brothers fully understands their deceased father's dissatisfaction. Night 76, Page 13-14 Sindria Arc When Sinbad gives Alibaba a new sword for his Metal Vessel, he reveals that Alibaba's father had given him the sword and some advice about ruling a countryNight 79, Pages 12-13, referencing how Rashid had once coached Sinbad. Abilities Merchant Skills Rashid is shown to be a very cunning and wise merchant, able to point out all of Sinbad's mistakes when he mistakenly sold all of his merchandise to a Reim merchant on his first day in Reim. He also taught Sinbad the ways of trading, and encouraged Sinbad to think realistically on his way to becoming a king. Relationships Alibaba Saluja Alibaba is his third son and the one he wanted to be the next king. Though Alibaba speaks of Rashid in a very formal tone, going as far as to call him "the king" instead of "my father", it is clear that he respects his father very much, and regrets the events of his death. After appearing to Alibaba by Solomon's Wisdom, Rashid smiled at his son, giving Alibaba great relief upon seeing his parents happy together.Night 76, page 13 Anise Anise was a maid that had worked in the palace until they met and she became his lover. Though Anise presumably quit soon after, becoming a harlot of the slums, Rashid told Alibaba that he really loved her.Night 39, Page 13 Ahbmad Saluja Ahbmad is his oldest son and the one who became King after he died. Rashid seemed to be exasperated by the prince/king's antics when he was young, shown by how he sighed when Sinbad pointed Ahbmad out to Rashid when the prince appeared before them. This exasperation gradually turned to crushing disappointment, and led Rashid to search for other options for the throne before his death. Rashid appeared to him via Solomon's Wisdom, similarly to how he materialized before Alibaba. He exchanged a look with his two sons, and conveyed his disappointment to them. Sahbmad Saluja Sahbmad is his second son. Rashid seemed to be on similar terms with Sahbmad as he was with Ahbmad. Sahbmad was also reprimanded by Rashid when he appeared via Solomon's Wisdom. Sinbad Rashid was a close friend of Sinbad, and coached him in the affairs of merchants.AoS, Chapter 32-34 Sinbad seemed to respect Rashid very much, and referred to him as "Mentor".AoS, Chapter 34 His guards once pointed out that he seemed happier with Sinbad, which he denied.AoS, Chapter 33, page 7 Trivia *This character was first named on the anime site. His name did not appear in the manga until Night 203. *In the original, there is a recurring character called Caliph Harun al-Rashid, who was a real person. He appeared in such stories as "The Tale of the Three Apples", and was briefly mentioned in many other tales. *Rashīd (رشيد) means Rightly Guided in Arabic. *Despite only one lover of his being known, Alibaba suggests that Rashid might have been quite a womaniser. Night 203 *In the anime Adventure of Sinbad, he introduces himself as Harun to Sinbad. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balbadd Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adventure of Sinbad